In the past, various fluorochemical compositions have been used to impart oil- and water-repellency and stain resistance to hard surfaces (for example, ceramics, concrete, stone, masonry, and wood). In particular, fluorine-containing urethanes have been found to be well suited for hard surface applications because they can impart long-term durability, uniform oil- and water-repellency, and stain resistance. The weatherability of fluorine-containing urethane coating compositions is a concern, however, particularly in outdoor hard surface applications. Sunlight induced photodegradation can shorten the performance lifetime of the compositions to, for example, only a few months.